


An actual homecoming.

by bellarkechaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkechaos/pseuds/bellarkechaos
Summary: Bellamy Blake didn't die for the cause. He died, but not for the cause. Therefore, he could still transcend. With the help of someone. The question is: can he pass the final test. And if he does... What does he choose for his destiny?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Emori, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	An actual homecoming.

Bellamy opened his eyes. The blood was gone. But not the wounds, literally on his heart. Curiously, he couldn't say what hurt him the most. The shot or who did it. Probably who did it? His best friend. His-  
It didn't matter.  
She was gone now.  
He was gone too.

"Is the floor that comfortable?" A woman's voice was heard next to Bellamy. She was gazing at the purple sky that was on top of them.

Bellamy's head took a quick turn only to see a brunette. "Wait." He said, standing up quickly. "I know you."

"Not exactly. I mean, kind of, but not really. I'm Callie." The girl smiled widely, standing up too. "Shepard's daughter."

"How-Why am I here?"

"You're here for the final test." She bounced her head, walking around him. 

"I died. How is this possible?"

"You see. You are one of a kind, Bellamy Blake." Callie stopped right in front of him, placing her hand on his heart where the wound should be. Except it wasn't. "You were chosen."

"By- by who?"

"We'll get there soon. I'll explain everything." As Callie looked up, the sky wasn't purple anymore. The scenario had changed. They were at Sanctum. Moments before the shooting.

"Why are we here?"

"Can you not be so impatient?"

"No."

She sighed, pointing at the book he was holding. "The book was to Cadogan, right?" When Bellamy nodded, she continued. "But it was never fully to help him. Your heart didn't care about just giving him the book. Your heart is pure. So you wanted to save Madi."

"Of course, I wanted to save Madi. She's a child and-"

"And you love her. She's your people too." Callie smiled gently, watching Bellamy nod quietly. "You shouldn't be able to feel those things."

"So what, you're going to tell me that love is weakness?" Bellamy chuckled, walking now in circles too.

"I've never agreed with that. If you think about it... All you were accused of, the Disciples do it too."

"How come?" 

"Doucette told you how "wrong" it was the way you loved Octavia. But in the end, didn't the Disciples did the same with the Shepard? They loved him above anyone else. The greater good was just some crap they used to cover it."

"I guess you have sort of a point."

"So if they found their salvation, why can't you?"

"I'm still waiting to know how am I the "chosen one" because, from all I see, you can just be playing me into some Cagodan's plan."

"I had a friend many years ago. His name was August."

"How's that relevant?"

"Doesn't it ring a bell?" She smirked a little, watching Bellamy move his weight from a leg to another. "Augustus had a sister. Octavia."

"You're saying that this August was a relative of mine?" 

"August Blake." She smiled, looking away. "Great guy. Anyway, he kept an eye on you and Octavia. You both somehow saved the human race."

"Octavia did. I didn't."

"Mount Weather. The ring. Sanctum. You kept them alive. You saved them." 

"I lost too many people on the way." He said quietly, remembering everything he went through.

"Death is life." Callie said quietly too. When Bellamy looked at her, she was already gone. He was back at that final test room, and he was all alone.

"Callie?!" Bellamy called, only hearing his voice echo. "How am I supposed to decide if no one is here? How will I even know what decision happened?"

"You're not on your own." Three voices behind him said together. 

Bellamy froze in time. His biggest loss. He couldn't even dare to look at them. His heart was aching, and he couldn't stop pressing his eyes so he wouldn't open them up. When he gained courage and looked behind him, there they were. God, he never thought he'd see them again. Bellamy's first instinct was to hug them, but only one was left when he reached them. 

"What happened? Where did they go?" He said desperately.

"Don't worry. They'll come in their time." He smiled at Bellamy, pulling him to a hug. "You did good, Bellamy."

"I'm so sorry, Kane. I tried to be better." As the words came out of Bellamy's mouth, he realized that maybe that wasn't his Kane, but it didn't matter to him. This version was enough.

"You remember what I told you?"

"We do better today than we did yesterday. I remember." 

"And you did. You always tried to do better, Bellamy." Kane half-smiled at his "son," while Bellamy tried to realize if he was worth saving.

"Why would I come back, Kane? Why would I choose life instead of transcending? I got no one there. Everyone hates me, even Octavia."

"Octavia hates the idea of losing her brother. Literally or not. She could never really hate you. No one could."

"Is that why my.. my best friend in the whole freaking universe shot me?" Bellamy looked away, putting his hand onto his heart. Once, it was Clarke's hand there. 

"Shooting in the heart was a tough call. But try to reverse the roles. If it was your little sister there.."

"I wouldn't have gone for the heart, Kane. Maybe leg, arm, putting her to sleep somehow, I wouldn't have killed her." Bellamy sighed and turned out. Kane was gone.

"Oh, I know all about going asleep." 

Jasper. 

Bellamy faced him, watching the guy that he once first met. Goofy smile, goggles, his earth t-shirt.

Bellamy couldn't even contain the tears - he barely wanted to.

"Hey, Bell." Jasper opened his arms and laughed at the way Bellamy threw himself at the hug. "Easy, Blake."

"I wish I could have helped you." Bellamy whispered.

"You did." Jasper smiled, pulling away from the hug. "I'm not, well, really him, but you know."

"Whatever the hell we want." 

"Whatever the well YOU want." Jasper paused for a moment. "Why are you so indecisive about choosing?"

"What if I don't deserve salvation?"

"Literally what every hero says." A feminine voice was heard as Bellamy lost his knees' strength and fell, now breaking up. "Over a century ago I asked you to not do anything stupidly heroic." 

"Look where we are now." Bellamy managed to smile as Gina kneeled in front of him, putting away the curls covering his eyes. 

"I watched the guy, that even on the ark, didn't really care about anyone but his sister become the guy that sacrificied everything so everyone could live." 

"But I failed with so many... I failed my mom, you, Jasper, Kane, Monty, Harper, Wells, Lincoln... I lost so many."

"Fox, Monroe, Sterling... You lost many, but you didn't fail them, Bellamy. You tried your best."

"Suppose I live, they're all going to hate me and make me explain things that... I can't."

"You died. You came back to life. You chose to live. You were proven right. I'm sure they'll reconsider how they treated you."

Before Bellamy could answer, the scenario had changed. They were at a sort of beach. Bellamy wanted to ask what they were doing there, but before he could, someone snapped him back.

"B-Bellamy?" Octavia's soft voice asked, approaching him. Bellamy turned back only to realize he made his choice without knowing. He chose to live. 

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing - which Bellamy couldn't see because of the distance - while Bellamy just looked amused at Octavia, pulling her to a giant and big hug.

Then, he looked back again. Kane, Jasper, and Gina were gone. But they left him a message: He deserves to live.


End file.
